pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder
- Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Francois, Cap'n Turbot and Everest | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = November 6, 2017 January 6, 2018 March 7, 2018 April 8, 2018 April 27, 2018 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save the Shivering Sheep" | next = "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal"}} "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder" is the first segment of the 22nd episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. Cap'n Turbot's boat gets frozen in the Arctic ice. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Francois Turbot *Wally *Alex Porter *Precious' owner *Everest *Robo-Dog Somewhere in the arctic, the Turbot cousins and Wally are enjoying some time up there, but the Turbot cousins are more interested in thumb wrestling. As a result, they soon discover that The Flounder has been trapped in ice as the water has frozen around them. With Francois having forgotten the ship's ice breaker to help them get out, Cap'n Turbot is forced to contact Ryder back in Adventure Bay. At Adventure Beach, the pups are enjoying the weather and keeping some of the beach-goers cool in the heat, when Ryder gets the call for help from the Turbots and Wally, he summons the pups to the Sea Patrol HQ. When they arrive, they find themselves dressed in winter wear this time, puzzling Rubble, until Ryder explains that they are sailing to the arctic to rescue The Flounder. Alongside Rubble and Rocky to help free The Flounder, Ryder also contacts Everest for assistance since the arctic is her territory, and once the Sea Patroller is loaded up with their Sea Patrol vehicles, Robo-Dog sets course for the arctic. Along the way, they pick up Everest, and with her on the Sea Patroller, they soon reach where The Flounder is stranded, only to find their way blocked by icebergs. With Everest warning that icebergs are larger underwater than they are above the water's surface, Ryder dispatches Zuma, who's all-terrain boat was loaded up off-camera, to help navigate the Sea Patroller around the icebergs. Once safely around them, Everest points out that they are approaching the ice that the Turbots are stuck in, and she has Robo-Dog power down the Sea Patroller's engines to Full Stop. Afterwards, Ryder dispatches Rocky and Rubble to try and help free The Flounder from underwater by cutting the ice around it while avoiding damaging the ship as well. When they are no longer able to, Ryder has Robo-Dog equip the Sea Patroller's new ice breaker to help. Everest asks if she can help, but Ryder only needs all the Sea Patrol's underwater-capable vehicles for this task, leaving Everest saddened at being left out of the Sea Patrol's mission. The Turbots and Wally are finally freed, but The Flounder is unable to move as the engines are frozen over, forcing the pups and Sea Patroller to have to tow The Flounder to clear water before Rocky can effect repairs on the engines. However, more icebergs are in the way, and it is then that Ryder decides he needs Everest to head underwater to help guide them, equipping her with her new Sea Patrol scuba gear, making her very happy. With Everest's underwater guidance, they manage to avoid most of the icebergs, but one large one is unavoidable, so Ryder has Robo-Dog set the Sea Patroller's engines to Full Speed Ahead to ram the iceberg with the Sea Patroller's ice breaker, splitting it in two so they can pass safely. Afterwards, Rocky repairs the engines on The Flounder, and the gang return to Adventure Beach. Back at Adventure Beach, Ryder gives Everest her new Sea Patrol lifeguard gear, uniform, and Sea Patrol lifeguard badge, making Everest very happy to be the newest member of the Sea Patrol. Francois wants to celebrate with another thumb wrestle, much to his cousin's exasperation at how Francois still refuses to give up when he always loses. The pups laugh, happy that they don't have thumbs, so they don't have to deal with Francois wanting to thumb wrestle them like he does with Cap'n Turbot. *Use his underwater drill to carefully cut the ice around The Flounder. *Use his underwater welder to melt any ice around The Flounder that Rubble can't reach. *Use her arctic know-how to help guide the way. *Take his sub and see how big the iceberg is underwater. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Sea Patrol DVD cover art - U.S..jpg|link=Sea Patrol (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Sea Patrol'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Sea Patrol 3 The Great Pirate Rescue! DVD.jpg|link=Sea Patrol 3: The Great Pirate Rescue!|''Sea Patrol 3: The Great Pirate Rescue!'' PAW Patrol Sea Patrol DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Sea Patrol (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Sea Patrol'' (Toggolino) PAW Patrol PAW Patrol Welcome to Adventure Bay DVD.jpg|link=PAW Patrol: Welcome to Adventure Bay|''PAW Patrol: Welcome to Adventure Bay'' (Denmark and Sweden) PAW Patrol The Frozen Flounder & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Frozen Flounder|''The Frozen Flounder'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder's Pages Category:Written by Scott Albert (S4) Category:Francois is on the title card Category:Cap'n Turbot is on the title card Category:Everest is on the title card Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rubble is a first responder (S4) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S4) Category:Everest is a first responder (S4) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S4) Category:Sea Patrol Episodes Category:Cap'n Turbot needs rescuing Category:Francois needs rescuing Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:2017 Episodes Category:Snow Episodes Category:Water Episodes